Secrets Revealed
by ProudNintendoFan
Summary: This story finds Sonic finally discovering the truth of his past. There are plenty of twists to come in this fanfic
1. Prologue

Sonic the Hedgehog: Secrets Revealed

"Maria, this is what you wanted right? This is my promise I made to you." He remembered those words as he fell to the Earth. Shadow the Hedgehog could remember nothing after that. He didn't know how he survived the fall or what he was truly created for. Sonic the Hedgehog was the blue hedgehog that resembled him so, why did he look so similar? He had once thought it was a pure coincidence, but now he's not so sure.

He stood on top of the bank that he robbed in Station Square when he awoke from his 50 years of sleep. He looked right, and a blue streak ran across.

"Sonic the Hedgehog."  He said.

It stopped and there stood Sonic the Hedgehog, the greatest hero the Earth has ever known. 

"Hey Shadow" he said.

Shadow was silent.

"Not talking, eh? Well that's ok. I'll start. So how's it going?"  
  


"As well as it could possibly go. I still do not have a future." Shadow said showing no emotion.

"Man, you're gloomy." Sonic shrugged.

"SONIC!"  
  
"Oh no! It's Amy. You never saw me ok Shadow? Bye!" And with that Sonic was off.

"Oh no! Sonic where'd you go!" said Amy Rose; she was the girl who helped Shadow remember his true promise to Maria. 

"Oh, Shadow!" she said looking up. "Have you seen Sonic around?"

"I think he went by, but it was hard to tell."

"Oh thanks." Said Amy, and she ran off in the direction Sonic went.

New Egg Base 

"Let's see here. What plan can I use to kill that blasted hedgehog and his stupid friends once and for all." 

"Doctor Eggman."

"E-114, what is it?"

"We are ready for construction just give the order on what to make and…" 

This robot looked like and upgraded version of E-104. Eggman had decided on going back to old designs. 

"I want to build a new Death Egg."

"By the way sir. We've found some new notes from your grandfather."

"Oh really?" said Eggman, curiously.

"Come this way sir, we'll show you."  
  


E-114 walked out of the room. Eggman rose from his chair. 

"I wonder what other evil my grandfather left for this world." He cackled.

White House 

"Ms. Rouge?"

"Yes, Mr. President?" said Rouge the Bat.

"We've gotten word that Dr. Eggman has been spotted in Station Square we want you to investigate."

"No problem sir. Just one thing."

"I know, your jewels."

Rouge laughed.

"How did you ever know?"

The president stared blankly as Rouge walked out.

"Sometimes I just don't know."

Angel Island 

Knuckles sat by the Master Emerald. He was sleeping. With a start he awoke.

"Sonic, how many times have I told you don't do that."

"Sorry Knuckles, but this is the best place to come when I'm being chased by Amy." Said Sonic, grinning. "So what are you up to thinking about your past again?" 

"You might say that. The only thing I know is that when I was a baby my family died. However I survived due to the energy of the Master Emerald, I decided to dedicate my life to guarding it." He put his hand on the Master Emerald. He turned to Sonic. "What about yours?"

"My family?" Sonic bowed his head. "I have no family. I just remember waking up one day and wandering around I have no idea why I have my speed, but it's been a blessing, I've just had a natural feeling for helping those in trouble."

Sonic then turned away. Knuckles had never seen Sonic like this before. 

"Sonic, I've never seen you like this before, you ok?" he asked worriedly.

"Sorry, I don't think about it too much. I'm getting out of character, I don't dwell on the past Knuckles, I live in the now."

Suddenly an explosion was heard. 

"It's Station Square!" exclaimed Sonic.  
  


"That bastard Eggman he's up to something." Said Knuckles seething.

Both Sonic and Knuckles looked at each other and nodded.

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's go."

Both Sonic and Knuckles took off towards Station Square as more explosions rocked the city. 


	2. Station Square Under Siege

Chapter 1: Station Square Under Siege 

Sonic riding on Knuckles landing in Station Square, and the city was in ruin. Sonic growled, if there was anything that got him pissed this was it. The streets were in wreck; several dead bodies were on the ground. Gunfire and screams were heard. G.U.N was trying to protect the citizens, but it didn't sound too good.

"Knuckles! Let's go!" he said angrily.

"All right then." 

Both Sonic and Knuckles ran to City Hall, where several dead soldiers and policemen lay. Sonic was fuming. The robots raged, killing innocent people. 

"No!" said Sonic.

One of the robots grabbed a 10-year-old girl and pointed his gun at her, she tried to scream but it covered her mouth and prepared to fire. 

"NO!" screamed Sonic. 

He leaped into action, he had never been angrier in his entire life, in an instant the robot was dead, and the girl was saved. Her mother embraced her. 

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Sonic screamed to the civilians. 

The civilians did as they were told. Then Sonic looked at the damage, the streets, the bodies, men and women alike were dead. He couldn't bear it. This was the thing he hated to see. Now he was angry. Then in a fit of fury he let out all hell against the robots, punches, kicks, and homing attacks. He did them all. Countless robots were destroyed, Knuckles watched amazed, but then he shook his head and said:

"What am I doing?"

And with a battle cry in his throat he joined the battle, punching through several robots. 

Then several robotic planes joined in the fray, shooting at Sonic and Knuckles, but a familiar plane flew by, it was the Tornado 2, Tails plane. 

"Hi Sonic!" greeted the fox; he was in his cheery self. Then he put on his serious face and shoots many of the robot fighter jets down. Sonic gave Tails thumbs up. Tails returned it. Sonic looked at Knuckles, they nodded and continued fighting the robots. Knuckles thought as he punched the robots.

"Sonic sure is acting different, he's all raged up. He's acting like… me." He said somewhat puzzled.

E-196 approached Knuckles, who had his back turned. He prepared to shoot Knuckles in the back, but then Rouge the Bat entered. She sent the robot flying with her spinning kick.

"You should learn to watch your back handsome." Said Rouge, winking.

Knuckles turned around. He lowered his head and frowned.

"I didn't need your help."

Rouge sighed.

"Men."

Meanwhile Sonic hopped onto the Tornado 2 and he and Tails flew further into the city there they continued destroying many robots. The robots couldn't hit back until Sonic saw something that made him cringe. He looked over at the Casino entrance, a robot had Amy tied up with ropes around her entire body. Without hesitation he leaped off the plane. Tails looked puzzled.

"Sonic?"

Sonic landed in front of Amy and the robot.

"Sonic! You've got to attack his… MMMPPH!" The robot had covered her mouth.

"Sonic the Hedgehog. The doctor gives his greetings."  
  
"Damn robot." Said Sonic, angrily. "Let her go."

"If you beat me E-4000."

This robot was a silver robot similar to the E2000. 

"If you think you can beat me then show me your power." He tossed Amy over to some of Eggman's regular drones. "Keep her quiet." He said. The robots covered Amy's mouth. "Alright, hedgehog. Show me why you're the famous hero. SHOW ME HOW A PUNY HEDGEHOG IS ABLE TO TAKE APART THE MIGHTIEST ROBOT WITH A SIMPLE SPIN." He yelled. 

"Alright then!" said Sonic, showing off his pride. "Let's do it to it."

Sonic and the E-4000 charged, Sonic tried a Homing Attack, but he was bounced back by the robot's shield, then the robot hit him in the chest then fired his laser cannon, Sonic avoided it and tried to attack again, but he was knocked back again.

"MMMMPPPPHHHH!" screamed Amy.   
  
Sonic screamed as he hit the hard pavement. Meanwhile a black hedgehog watched from above.

"Sonic's in trouble, and Amy seems to know something, well I can't let Sonic die. There's something about him that makes me… protective." 

Shadow leaped into the fray attack the robots that held Amy captive with his Chaos Spear attack, Amy fell to the ground. She was a little dazed, but quickly came to?

"Shadow?" she asked, amazed. 

Shadow the Hedgehog stepped out of the fire, walking proudly amongst the destroyed robots.

  
"Shadow! Thank god you're here! Untie me quick!" she said hastily.

"Tell Sonic how to defeat that thing."

"Oh right! Sonic! Attack his legs! They're his only weak point!"

Both Sonic and the E-4000 heard this.

"What? I knew the doctor should have made sure there were no flaws in my design." Said the E-4000 angrily, but Sonic wasted no time, he attacked his legs, and he exploded, his body fell to the ground and his only his head remained."

Sonic ran over and he and Shadow untied Amy. Amy quickly hugged Sonic.

"My hero." She said.

Sonic looked annoyed "I should've left you tied up."

"Sonic, we don't have time." Said Shadow. "Those robots keep coming."

"Yeah, too many soldiers are dead." Said Sonic sadly. 

"Don't worry." Said Shadow, smiling. "I've brought reinforcements."

Omega flew into view.

"Omega?" said Sonic shocked. Amy clasped hands to her mouth.

"I will destroy all of Eggman's robots."

"Omega, that reminds me what did you do with Metal Sonic?" asked Shadow.

"He escaped." Said Omega.

Everyone was silent until Sonic spoke.

"He'll be back, he won't rest until he kills me."

"Sonic…" said Amy, sadly.

"Don't worry Amy, he won't," said Sonic smirking. "Not if I can help it."

Omega headed to the battle. Sonic and Shadow followed him. Amy stood there.

"SONIC WHAT ABOUT ME?"

Sonic lead Shadow and Omega to the battle. Where Omega started tearing the robots apart.

"I doubt Gamma or Beta could do any better."

"He's acting cocky." Said Sonic.

Shadow just chuckled; to him it was the same old Omega.

Sonic and Shadow joined in, they moved like twins as they took apart the robots with their powers.

Meanwhile a robot with Sonic's looked enter the museum. It was Metal Sonic back in his original form.

"Sonic, soon I will kill you."

"Metal Sonic!" said Eggman's voice from a communicator, focus on getting me the 6th Chaos Emerald!"

"No, my revenge comes first."

But then a device implanted inside his head shocked Metal Sonic. 

"AAAAAHHH! Of course Master! Of course!" said Metal Sonic, straining himself.

"That's better."

"Ever since I betrayed him, he's put in a device that will keep me in line. But I don't care as long as I get my revenge on Sonic it doesn't matter."

The Green Chaos Emerald lay inside the case where Shadow stole it a year ago. Metal Sonic broke it with ease, the alarm went off, but Metal Sonic flew through the roof and into the sky.

"All need now is the Yellow Chaos Emerald. Alright, Egg Squad (I could've come up with a better name than that) return to base we have what we wanted."

The robots complied, they began retreating, and Omega was the first to notice.

"They are retreating!"

"Really? Then there's no need to chase after them." Said Knuckles.

"I will destroy all of Eggman's robots. I will not rest until his army is no more."

Meanwhile Sonic was looking at the dead bodies of citizens and soldiers. Shadow looked at him, but didn't say anything.

  
"There is something about him that bothers me. Is it our look? Our similar fighting abilities?" thought Shadow. "Maybe I can find the answer to Sonic on Space Colony ARK. I never did explore it fully. That's my next stop."

Shadow walked away, Rouge watched him go. She smiled and followed.

Only Sonic was left at the battle. He saw it the dead bodies, the crying children, the destroyed buildings. He clenched his hand and looked at the scene again.

"EGGMAN!" he screamed.


	3. The Yellow Chaos Emerald

Chapter 2: The Yellow Chaos Emerald Egg Base 

"Heh. Well done my robots, you made an old man proud." Grinned Eggman.

"Why it was our pleasure…" began a robot when Metal Sonic pushed him out of the way.

"Doctor. I have the Chaos Emerald."

He held up the emerald.

"Excellent." Grinned Eggman. He reached out his hand to take it, but his creation pulled away.

"Remember our agreement I get to kill the hedgehog."

"What? That was never a part of the deal!" said Eggman, gritting his teeth.

"It is now." Said Metal Sonic coldly.

Eggman pressed a button under his sleeve soon Metal Sonic began electrocuting.

Eggman grinned again, "Don't ever speak to me that way again, my creation."

Metal Sonic grunted. "Yes of course. _Master._"

"I have plans for Sonic, yes Sonic the Hedgehog I will show you who you truly are and who you are supposed to be."

Sonic walked on the bridge, waiting for his cue. He pulled his glove up and turned on his communicator.

"Tails, are you in position."

Tails voice echoed through the radio.

"Yeah I'm in the Tornado, I see the tanker. The last Chaos Emerald is inside. They're keeping the Chaos Emerald in there in order to keep Eggman from it, fools it won't stop him."

"Don't worry I'll just jump in and take it from them." Said Sonic grinning.

Sonic started running his fastest then at the tip of the bridge he jumped apparently to fall in the water, but he knew that it would be the death of him, he can't swim after all. He jumped onto the tanker. And Tails followed in his plane.

"All right Tails, I want you to fly around, don't come on the ship it's too dangerous for us both to try it."  
  
"But Sonic if you fall in the water…"

"That won't happen. Pick me up at the next bridge."

"All right, grab the emerald and get out of there fast."

"OK, see ya." Sonic turned off his communicator then he ran into the holds, jumping and swinging so the GUN agents didn't see him. He stopped when he heard a man and woman talking.

"That Dr. Eggman guy, he sure won't give up will he?" said the girl.

"Nope, he just took one of those emeralds. If there's one thing he doesn't do its give up."

"What about that blue hedgehog?" asked the girl.

"I don't know, nobody knows why he takes it upon himself to fight Eggman. I guess only he knows."

_Actually I wonder about that too. _Thought Sonic.

SPACE COLONY ARK 

_This place looks like hell. I haven't been here in so long._

Shadow stepped out of the transporter and walked through the central control room. There was the Eclipse Cannon. In front of it was the computer. Shadow activated it. It flashed on. Shadow entered the password.

MARIA

"Let's see here." Shadow pressed the keys and looked for missing files.

"You're not moving fast enough."

Shadow turned and punched and kicked the person. She screamed and hit the ground. Shadow realized who it was.

"Rouge the bat, what are you doing here?"

"I followed you here, I didn't think you'd lead me here."

"I didn't ask you to come."

Rouge got up.

"You didn't have to hit."

"You didn't have to come."

"I'm beginning to wish I didn't, there's no treasure here."

"Is that what you're here for? Don't you ever grow up? There's no treasure on this godforsaken place. End of story. Get lost."

Shadow pointed his finger at the transporter.

"First, I want to know what you're doing. I heard you want to find out about Sonic."

"Hmm, you could say that."

"Then move." She shoved him aside. "I'll find out."

Rouge typed on the computer. In no time she had accessed a secret file.

"Ha!" she yelled in triumph, but there was nothing. Instead a disc popped out.

"Huh?" She reached for it, but Shadow took it.

"I'll take that." He said.

Suddenly a message appeared on the screen. On the screen was Gerald Robotnik.

"The professor?!" exclaimed Shadow.

IF YOU ARE READING THIS MESSAGE THIS MEANS YOU HAVE UNCOVERED THE LAST OF MY WORK, THE TRUTH BEHIND THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM EXPERIMENT, WITH IT THIS SPACE COLONY ARK IS NOW NOTHING, IF YOU WISH TO LIVE I SUGGEST YOU EVACUATE NOW. YOU HAVE 10 MINUTES.

"Damn!" exclaimed Shadow.

"I don't know about you, but I want to live." Said Rouge.

Shadow wondered.

"He must have inserted this before he lost his mind and programmed the colony for collision."  
  
"Stop thinking and come on." Exclaimed Rouge, she took Shadow's hand and they both stepped into the transporter.

Approximately 10 minutes later, the Space Colony exploded all traces of the good professor's work was no more.

Sonic heard something in the sky, but he didn't know what it meant.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you have nothing to worry about. It is believed the explosion in the sky was just a star going nova nothing to worry about."  
  
"I wonder about that." Said Sonic. He went into the holds and saw the Chaos Emerald.

"The Yellow Chaos Emerald." He said. He reached for it, only for it to be stolen by Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic's hand grabbed it before Sonic had a chance to reach for it.

"_You_" sneered Sonic.

"Yes, me. I'm glad to see you here Sonic the Hedgehog, I can finally kill you and have my revenge."

Metal Sonic lunged at the blue hedgehog, but Sonic jumped and snatched the Chaos Emerald.

"Eh, I don't think so." Said Sonic.

He chuckled and tossed the Chaos Emerald, but before he could catch it again, Metal Sonic grabbed it.

"Don't think I learned anything from our previous encounters. I don't have time for a fight. I wish to kill you immediately despite what the doctor says."

"What does Eggman want this time?"  
  
"The same old thing, but there's something about you he's interested in. Hell if I know, and I don't care."

Sonic stood there.

"With this emerald I'll destroy this entire ship you with it!"

The Chaos Emerald began to glow, and a golden aura surrounded Metal Sonic, Sonic watched too shocked to move, when suddenly the walls began to burst. Sonic activated his communicator. But the water pushed him onto the floor.

A G.U.N guard stood at his post when suddenly the wall burst behind him.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed, but it was too late to do anything water began pulling into the entire ship. The soldiers tried to run, but the water caught them. Sonic got up and looked at Metal Sonic, he had just ripped a hole in the middle of the ship.

"STOP!" he yelled.

Metal Sonic just turned and looked at Sonic.

"Your not a worthy adversary after all, you'll die Sonic! Along with everyone on this boat!"

"Sonic, what's going on? The ship is exploding?" Tails' voice came from the communicator.

Metal Sonic then ripped the tanker in half with an incredible energy blast. Sonic jumped at Metal Sonic, but with a quick elbow, Sonic was knocked into the ocean water, he sunk slowly into the deep water.

Suddenly the tanker split in two. Metal Sonic flew out. Tails approached the ship with his plane, and watched the horror.

Metal Sonic looked at the damage.

"No problems, doctor, I have the last Chaos Emerald."

"Good, come back immediately. I have interesting info awaiting here about Space Colony ARK."

"Of course." With that Metal Sonic took off.

Tails flew the Tornado 2 into the wreckage.

"Sonic's got to be alright, he's got to be!" Tails held back tears as he skimmed the boat, but the blue streak was nowhere to be seen.

Soon the tears came rolling out.

"SONIC!" he screamed.


	4. Death of a hero

Chapter 3: Death of a hero 

A GREAT HERO WAS LOST THAT DAY, HIS BODY WAS NEVER FOUND, BUT EVERYONE KNEW HIS WEAKNESS, BECAUSE HE COULDN'T SWIM HE LOST HIS LIFE. EVERYONE CRIED. ESPIECALLY AMY. KNUCKLES EVEN SHED A TEAR. THE FUNERAL IS TODAY…

Amy dressed in blue. It was meant to honor him. She looked at herself in the mirror.

_Would Sonic like it?_

That's what she thought. Would he have indeed liked it? She turned and looked at the mirror as the news played on the today.

"Today is the day of the famous hedgehog's funeral. Ever since he appeared on South Island three years ago and saved the Flicky race from the evil Dr. Ivo Robotnik. Sonic had been renowned as world hero. He's saved the world many times, he put himself at risk countless times whether it meant to save the earth or to save the life of a friend. Continue watching for more coverage of the death of the world's greatest hero: Sonic the Hedgehog. His life story will be on tonight at 8:00 it will show the incredible heroics of Sonic's life."

Amy watched, and then she started sobbing uncontrollably.

Knuckles arrived at the church, it was crowded full of humans and animals alike. Everyone had shown up to honor Sonic. Knuckles stepped inside to find Tails and Cream and Amy had already arrived. Amy ran up to Knuckles.

"You're late." She said.

"I know, sorry."

Knuckles then put his arm around her and they hugged.

"Sorry, Amy. I know you loved him." He said.

"I don't see you hugging me."

Knuckles turned around. Rouge stood there.

"What are you doing here?" Knuckles turned away.

"The president's here so I'm here for protection, well that and…"

"Yeah?"

"For Sonic… I rather liked that spiky rodent. It's a shame what happened. This whole funeral is keeping the government from investigating the Space Colony ARK explosion."

"I heard about that." Said Knuckles, not looking at Rouge.

"Please ladies and gentlemen take your seats." Said the priest.

Knuckles and the others did as well as the rest.

"We are gathered here to honor a hero. He's saved South Island, Station Square, Mystic Ruins, even the entire planet. Sonic died a hero's death. We do not know what he was doing at the tanker when he sunk, but we can be sure he was trying to stop whatever caused it to sink. He was a hero till the end."

After a while, Knuckles stepped up behind him was the coffin that would be put underground under Sonic's statute. It was blue. He walked to the speaker box and took the microphone.

"When Sonic and I started out, we weren't really that good friends. Robotnik had tricked me into thinking he was the bad guy. However I soon learned the truth and thanks to Sonic, my island is still around. Although unfortunately Eggman has tricked me numerous times, so if there's one thing I want to say: I'm sorry Sonic for being so gullible in the past. I promise you though Eggman will never trick me again. I will make sure the world is safe from him. Thank you Sonic, thanks to you I have learned the value of friendship and thanks to you I've learned that guarding the Master Emerald isn't the only thing in life. Thanks Sonic, because of you you're who I am today."

Knuckles stopped and headed back down to his seat. Tails stood up and walked up to take his turn.

"Sonic, my hero. My idol. He was truly a great guy. It's because of him I have a home why I feel like going through life the way I do. If it hadn't been for Sonic, I don't know where I'd be today. Ever since I saw Sonic transform into Super Sonic, how he did it, I'll probably never know. It inspired me to become as strong as that one day. And one day become as great a hero as him. If it weren't for him I don't think, anyone of us would be alive when Chaos attacked Station Square. Thank you Sonic for everything especially for giving me a purpose in life."

Tails ended his turn, then he went to the coffin and Amy, Knuckles and Cream joined him. Vanilla handed flowers to Cream.

"Thank you Mr. Sonic." She said as she sprinkled the flowers over the coffin.

Cream went back to her side with her mother. Espio, Mighty and Vector came in and carried the coffin on one side. Amy, Tails and Knuckles on the other. Then they took the coffin outside followed by the crowd. Everyone on the streets followed shortly after. Police and army men alike saluted the hedgehog. As they approached the statue which had Sonic standing tall and proud. A golden plate was there:

Sonic the Hedgehog 

A true hero

Loving friend

Amy looked up at the building and saw a hedgehog, but it was black. It was Shadow. Amy watched him sadly. Shadow stood and watched as the coffin was put under the statute. Shadow took out the CD.

"If only I could find out what's on this CD? None of the computers work."

Shadow thought long and hard as everyone put flowers on Sonic's grave.

"Maybe Gerald's grandson has the right computer."

Shadow took one last look at the gravesite and took off.

The next day, Shadow arrived at Eggman's hidden base.

"Doctor, I'm surprised at you. This hidden base is even more obvious than the last one. It's right under Station Square. He's lucky they haven't found him yet. He's rather childish for having an IQ of 300."

Shadow went inside. He saw the central control room. Shadow jumped to the railing. There were many robots at the panels.

"Too heavy guarded, I'll have to come back another time." With that Shadow went to the exit of the building.

Meanwhile at Sonic's memorial. Amy had returned in her usual pink dress. She looked at his statue.

"Oh, Sonic."

She heard footsteps, she quickly ran behind the statue. She looked, there was Shadow standing in front of Sonic's statue.

"Sonic…" he said. "If only I could find out what's on this disc. Find out if there's any connection to us. We are very similar. Our looks, our speed, fighting ability." He sighed.

"I know you and I had our differences, but…"

Amy leaned against the wall.

"I have nothing, but respect for you. I found a worthy rival in you. I wanted it to become friendly, but I couldn't say it. You and I, we're so much alike."

Amy stepped out and looked at Shadow in plain sight. Shadow saw her.

"YOU! YOU HAVE BEEN LISTENING THE ENTIRE TIME? SNOOPING AROUND?!"

Amy was shocked.

"No, I mean…yes. But you don't have to yell. I had no idea you felt that way."

Shadow turned and left.

"Stupid girl." He said quietly.

Amy just smiled.

"Oh, Shadow…"

Suddenly a hand went over her mouth.

"MMMPPPPHHHH!"

She was pulled back behind the statue. She struggled with her captor when he suddenly let go.

Amy turned and gasped and clasped her hands to her mouth. Standing in front of her was Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Sonic…" She began to cry.

"Yep, Amy. I'm alive. I didn't plan on this whole "everyone thinks I'm dead thing", but I had a hard time finding a way to get to shore. I just barely survived that night. The tanker had injured me, to some extent, I had to wait until I was healed."

"But…" said Amy. "How'd you do that?"

"Well it sounds strange but one day, suddenly I was healed. I don't really know what happened."

"Oh, Sonic…" said Amy, she stopped crying. "We've got to clear this thing up that you're not really dead."

"Yeah, I guess." Said Sonic, "Let's go, but wait, I've got something to ask you."

Amy was a bit thrown back. "Huh? What?"

"Does the Master Emerald have the power to enhance the Chaos Emeralds?"  
  
"Uh, yes. You told me yourself…" Amy paused wondering if Sonic was brain damaged by the tanker.

"That's all I needed to know." Said Sonic, and then with a smirk, he exploded to reveal Metal Sonic.

Amy gasped, she screamed.

"Shut up." He said, and then with a slap, Amy was knocked out.

Without another word, Metal Sonic took off towards Angel Island; unaware Shadow had heard Amy scream.

Metal Sonic flew to Angel Island, vengeance was his, Sonic was dead and soon he will be the true ultimate life form.

At Angel Island, Knuckles was sitting in front of the altar with his eyes closed, thinking about Sonic.

"Maybe, I was too rough with him at times, I shouldn't have been so incredibly gullible."

"You won't have to worry ever again."

Knuckles opened his eyes. He looked and frowned.

"_You."_

"Yes, Me." Said Metal Sonic. "Stand aside, echidna."

Knuckles smiled. "What the hell makes you think I'm gonna do that?"

"Very well then." Metal Sonic paused. "I'll have to kill you then."

Knuckles smiled. "I've beaten you before and I can do it again."

Knuckles charged at Metal Sonic, and threw a punch, Metal Sonic tipped his head and responding with a blow to the chest. Knuckles grunted and flew back, Metal Sonic grabbed him and started punching him mirthlessly, but Knuckles responded with a kick and punched him in his robotic chest, then with another blow, Metal Sonic was sent sprawling on the ground. Knuckles then went running up to Metal Sonic, but was sent flying back with a kick, but Knuckles rebounded and punched Metal Sonic, then with another punch, but the third was blocked and Metal Sonic punched Knuckles instead. As Knuckles head fell backwards he responded with an uppercut. Metal Sonic was now sent flying back in the air. Little sparks of damage emerged. Metal Sonic hit the ground as Knuckles laughed.

"I told you I could handle you. I've proven that before."

Metal Sonic got up.

"Look! It's Sonic!"

Knuckles looked. "Where?"

Metal Sonic sprung on Knuckles and started to strangle him.   
  
"Still as gullible as ever."

Knuckles tried to break the choke. "Damn."

Metal Sonic tightened his grip, and then suddenly he was sent flying back due to a kick in the end. Metal Sonic recovered quickly.

"Shadow." He breathed.

"I found the girl you knocked out. After a little water she woke up and told me the whole story. The day I let a robot like you become the ultimate life form is the day when I'll crack a joke."

"You just told one now didn't you?"

"Shut up! It was a figure of speech." Balked Shadow, with that he leaped into the air and lunged at Metal Sonic who dodged and punched Shadow in the jaw, with that Shadow was sent flying to the side. But he quickly recovered and attacked Metal Sonic with a spin attack, which sent Metal Sonic flying, but Metal Sonic grabbed Shadow and flung him into the ground, but Shadow caught his balance before he hit the ground. Then he leapt into the air and with a spinning kick sent Metal Sonic to the ground, but Metal Sonic got up and dodged Shadow's kick and punched the black hedgehog sending him flying.

"I don't have time to mess with you." Said Metal Sonic.

With that Metal Sonic fly to the Master Emerald and took out the Chaos Emeralds.

"Your reign as the Ultimate Life Form is over Shadow! With the Chaos Emeralds transformed into the Super Emeralds I will become the most powerful being in the universe! " Laughed Metal Sonic, as the Chaos Emeralds rose to the air.

Shadow opened his eyes. "Damn." He said.

Knuckles watched with horror.

But suddenly the Chaos Emeralds went flying.

"What the hell? Echidna what is this?"

"This is not my doing."

Suddenly another hedgehog came but it was blue.

"Sonic?" said Knuckles, in shock.

"So he's alive after all."  Said Shadow.

Metal Sonic was at a loss for words.

"I KILLED YOU! YOU DIED! I SAW YOU FALL IN THE WATER, THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL YOU LIVED!" he screamed.

Sonic just smiled, "That's the thing even I don't know how I survived. But I knew I had to find you and stop you, there's no way I was gonna let you win. By the way Knuckles touching speech at my funeral."

Knuckles blushed and frowned.

Sonic ran toward Metal Sonic, and punched the robot duplicate to the ground. Then with a spin attack sent him flying.

"No, I won't lose to you!"

"Hey Shadow and Knuckles have damaged you enough I don't have to beat you." Smiled Sonic.

"Damn, when next we meet, it will be a true battle." But suddenly Metal Sonic started losing control. His body shook violently, Sonic backed away cautiously. Then Metal Sonic pointed his finger at Sonic, and then fired a blue beam that didn't harm Sonic at all.

"What the hell?" asked Sonic.

"I'll return and the next time we meet it will be the last." With that Metal Sonic took off.

Shadow and Knuckles stood staring at Sonic, who gave thumbs up.

"Sonic, you're alive!"

"It seems I washed ashore, but I'm not sure how." Smiled Sonic.

"Mushy stuff. I'm leaving." Said Shadow.

Shadow pulled out the disc.

"Soon, I will know."

Sonic looked at Knuckles. "Shadow, he'll never change will he?"

"I guess not, I'll call everyone else. Let them know the good news."

Later, at Eggman's base.

"So Sonic is alive, is he? I can't say I'm surprised." Said Eggman.

"Yes, but doctor what about my malfunction?" asked Metal Sonic.

"I'll have the matter looked into."

Meanwhile, Shadow snuck into the central computer room. There was nobody around he inserted the disc into the mainframe. Then with that the information came on.

"The truth will be known."


	5. The Truth

Chapter 4: The truth 

Sonic & Knuckles walked together to Station Square. Sonic about to break into a run, but Knuckles stopped him.

"You don't people to miss you now do ya?" Knuckles said.

Sonic laughed.

A boy and girl were playing in the street when a truck came at them, but Sonic used his speed to get the two out of the way.

"Hey kids, no running in the streets." Said Sonic.

"Yes sir."

Soon the people of Station Square took notice.

"Is that Sonic?"  
  
"Wasn't he dead?"

Sonic smirked. "Don't worry people I won't die."

Tails came flying soon after to the spot.

"So… Sonic? " Asked Tails, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey little bro." Said Sonic.

Tails broke down into tears and began hugging Sonic, while Sonic just rubbed his head.

"Jeez, you must've really missed me." He said.

"No kidding."

But soon, Amy tackled Sonic.

"Oh, Sonic. I knew you weren't dead! I knew it!"  
  
Sonic chuckled to himself, and then asked for help.

Shadow couldn't believe what he had seen on the disc, the truth behind 50 years ago. Rouge found him standing on the rooftops.

"Sonic is alive, don't you know?"

"Of course, I was there when he revealed himself."

"Shadow, what's wrong?"  
  
"What?"

"You seem depressed…."

"No, it's not that… Oh, fine I'll tell you…"

…………………

Later after that, the monument of Sonic was taken down at his request.

"I don't need one right now."

"I guess you don't." said the mayor of Station Square, smiling. "Just don't get killed again."

"Not for a long time."

5 hours later, Sonic was at Amy's apartment as she fixed him up a welcome back meal.

"Sonic, I can't tell you how happy I am to see you."

"Yeah, yeah." Said Sonic, shrugging.

What am I doing here? he thought.

Amy happily prepared the food. Then as she added the finishing touches, she sat it in front of Sonic.

"It's called a chili dog, I hope you like it."

"A chili dog? What the hell is a chili dog?" asked Sonic.

"Try it you might like it, I'm gonna take a shower."

Amy started walking into the bathroom. But she took one look at Sonic.

"Don't even think of leaving."

"Gotcha."

Amy closed the door.

Sonic looked at the chilidog uncertainly, and then took a small bite, and then he just sat there mesmerized.

"This is the greatest food ever."

Amy took off her dress and was about to step in the shower.

Sonic knocked on the door.

"Amy, can you make another chilidog? That was good."

"Sonic, not now after I take my shower."

But Sonic had not known Amy was naked and opened the door, which Amy left unlocked.

"Oh god." Sonic stood for a second.

Amy covered herself; Sonic quickly shut the door as she screamed.

"Um, what should I do now."

Sonic thought of the possibilities he could only think of one, that Amy was going to attack with her hammer. So he quickly ran out.

But Amy had different thoughts.

"Oh, Sonic you want to go straight to that huh?" she said blushing, she opened the door.

"Well here I… huh?"

Sonic was gone.

"SONIC YOU MORON!"

Amy quickly got her dress on and got her hammer.

Sonic ran out.

"Oh man…"

Amy was seen running after Sonic, her hammer in hand.

"Oh god no." said Sonic as he ran off. "I should've stayed dead. Amy, I'm sorry I saw you naked."

"You ran off! How could you run off like that?"

But soon, both stopped in their tracks when they saw Shadow standing in front of them.

"Hello Sonic, trouble with the girl?"

"No…" Sonic started, but then Amy said.

"What are you doing here Shadow?"

"I come on news about Sonic and I. Sonic, the reason Space Colony ARK exploded was because I tried to access more information about Gerald, but he was so protective, he tried to kill those who took. Rouge and I barely got the disc and got away alive."

"Uh-huh." Said Sonic, "what does this have to with me?"

"Well, the disc told me a experiment made by Gerald around the time he was developing me. He said he was making one hedgehog for war under the government's orders, that was me, but he figured that if I was to become too powerful he would have to develop one to stop me in case, using the some of the funding he became development on another Ultimate Life form with the same ability to harness the Chaos Emeralds power. Using some of my DNA he used to make another equal to me in a lot of ways, unfortunately he never got around to finishing the project as he met his demise soon after the ARK was shut down. The interesting thing was the name of the project. It was codenamed: SONIC."

Sonic stood there shocked, his eyes began to bug as Shadow continued.

"I do not know who finished you Sonic. But Gerald used the same designs and DNA to make you as he did me so in that sense Sonic, actually Gerald even said so himself, you and I are brothers."


End file.
